Das besondere Duplikat
by M9
Summary: Die Zwillinge erfinden ein bisschen und plötzlich steht eine dieser Erfindungen vor Remus' Tür und sorgt etwas für Chaos.


Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR und den Warner Bros. Habe mir die Jungs nur mal ausgeliehen, um ein wenig Spaß damit zu haben.  
Bemerkung: Diese Geschichte entstand im Rahmen der Kino-Challenge2007 in der Heulenden Hütte. Vielleicht ratet ihr ja, welchen Film ich hier nicht wiederstehen konnte zu verbraten.  
Nun noch viel Spaß mit dieser kleinen Story!

* * *

**Das besondere Duplikat**

Die Zwillinge waren so stolz auf sich. Sie hatten es geschafft Duplikate von Harry anzufertigen. Mithilfe von ein paar neuen Tränkeerfindungen von Snape hatten sie ihnen sogar magische Fähigkeiten verleihen können, so daß sie tatsächlich mit einem Zauberstab umgehen konnten.

„Laß sie uns dem Orden vorführen...", meinte George stolz zu seinem Bruder.

Fred nickte grinsend und versuchte McGonagall zu erreichen, um einen Vorführtermin zu vereinbaren.

-oto-

Gespannt beobachtete Fred, wie der mißtrauische Moody um die Harrys herumschlich. Sie hatten sich alle im Grimauldplatz eingefunden und, wie sie es ihnen erklärt hatten, servierten die Harrys, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu veranschaulichen, die Getränke.

McGonagall war ebenfalls mißtrauisch, aber sie war wenigstens der Ansicht, daß man mit diesen Duplikaten Voldemort ein wenig in die Irre führen konnte. „Und welchem Grundbefehl sollen sie folgen?", fragte die neue Führerin des Ordens.

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr-wißt-schon-wen finden..."

„...und vernichten...", ergänzte Fred.

„Ich bin nicht begeistert, wenn Marionetten zaubern können...", brummte Moody mißmutig.

„Wie sollen sie sonst etwas ausrichten können?", fragte Tonks, den Kopf angriffslustig vorstreckend. Sie fand die innovative Idee der Zwillinge einfach nur toll.

„Mh...", brummte Moody, immer noch mißmutig. Der Donnergroll von dem draußen tobenden Gewitter schien seine Meinung noch unterstreichen zu wollen.

„Mach mal ein Fenster zu, Harry 3", befahl George, der die sich langsam darunter bildende Pfütze bemerkte.

Das Duplikat nickte knapp und trat zu dem offenen Fenster. Er griff nach dem Riegel und in diesem Moment hellte ein Blitz das gesamte Zimmer auf. Die Anwesenden kniffen geblendet die Augen zusammen, bis sie einen seltsamen Schrei hörten.

Der Blitz hatte scheinbar das Haus getroffen. Vom Dach hatte sich die Energieladung ihren Weg nach unten gesucht und sich über die metallenen Einlassungen im Fester verteilt. Von dort sprang sie, über den, ebenfalls aus Eisen bestehenden Griff, auf den in der sich auf dem Boden vergrößernden Pfütze stehenden Harry über.

Das Harry-Duplikat taumelte zurück und als die ihn umhüllenden Blitze aufhörten waren die Zwillinge schon bei ihm, um ihn vor einem Sturz und weiteren Schäden zu bewahren. „Alles ok?", fragten sie besorgt und waren erleichtert als sie angeblinzelt wurden.

„Alles – in – Ordnung."

„Ich glaub's nicht", meinte Moody, der erstaunt beobachtete, wie Harry 3 sich mit seinen noch leicht eckig wirkenden Bewegungen wieder zum Fenster drehte. „Der kriegt 'nen Blitzschlag ab und funktioniert trotzdem noch???"

Fred und George grinsten ihn an, bis sie ein Lärmen hinter sich hörten und die großen Augen der anderen Anwesenden vor sich sahen. Schnell drehten sie sich um, nur um festzustellen, wie Harry 3 durch das Fenster sprang und wie von Sinnen durch den Regen rannte.

„Er dreht völlig durch!", rief Moody alarmiert.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Fred verzweifelt.

„Wer kann schon die Gedanken eines Duplikats lesen?", entgegnete sein Bruder Schulter zuckend.

-oto-

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die Zwillinge schon vor ihrer Beobachtungskarte. Sie hatten etwas konstruiert, das so ähnlich funktionierte, wie die Karte der Rumtreiber – nur daß sie nicht auf Hogwarts beschränkt war, sondern sich an die Umgebung, in der man sich befand, anpaßte.

„Er bewegt sich außer Reichweite...", teilte Fred den anderen nervös mit.

„Na schön, dann müssen wir jetzt hinterher...", stellte Moody fest.

McGonagall nickte zustimmend. „Auf die Besen!", befahl sie.

Alle Anwesenden stürmten davon, nur die Zwillinge zögerten noch. „Auf den Besen können wir die Karte nicht sehen – es ist zu dunkel..."

„Wir nehmen Dads Wagen", beschloß Fred, schon die Karte zusammenpackend. „Er steht vor dem Haus."

Und damit waren auch die beiden weg. Die einzigen verbliebenen Anwesenden waren die anderen Harry-Duplikate.

-oto-

Remus kam gerade von einer Mission nach Hause. Er war gespannt, was Tonks ihm von dem Treffen so neues berichten würde. Doch scheinbar war sie noch nicht zurück.

Er betrat den Garten des kleinen Reihenhäuschens, welches sie sich erst vor wenigen Wochen gemeinsam gemietet hatten. Als erstes mußte er natürlich nach den Streunern sehen, die er im Hinterhof untergebracht hatte. Tonks beschwerte sich zwar immer, daß er jedes halb verwilderte Tier aufnehmen mußte, aber sie hatten sonst niemanden und ausnahmsweise konnte er es sich leisten. Das Geld, welches er als Verteidigungslehrer verdient hatte, war gut angelegt und warf genug ab, um ihm momentan ein angenehmes Leben finanzieren zu können.

Er kam gerade um die Ecke, seine übliche Begrüßung auf den Lippen „Hallo ihr...", als er abrupt stoppte. Da war eine Gestalt, die sich in seinem Garten herumtrieb und die NICHT Tonks war.

„Wer...", begann er schon, da erkannte er das verschreckte Gesicht in das er blickte. „Harry..." Erfreut, legte er die Hände an dessen Arme und drückte ihn fest. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Funktionsstörung...", sagte Harry nur, was nun Remus verwirrt dreinblicken ließ.

„Funktionsstörung?"

„Funktionsstörung", wiederholte der scheinbar äußerst verwirrte Junge wieder. „Brauche – Input..."

„Input?", fragte Remus zurück. „Das heißt ‚Eingabe'?" Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Was war nur passiert, um Harry so durcheinander zu bringen?

„Komm erst mal mit...", sagte er daher kurzentschlossen und ging in Richtung Haustür davon.

Die Stille, die nur durch seine eigenen Schritte durchbrochen wurde, zeigte ihm, daß Harry ihm _nicht_ folgte. Also drehte er sich um und sagte nochmals: „Harry, komm mit!"

Doch der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

„Harry, komm schon, vorwärts", bedrängte ihn Remus etwas und tatsächlich bewegte sich Harry endlich – einen Schritt.

„Harry?" Remus musterte den Jungen von unten bis oben. „Warum kommst du nicht?"

„Brauche – Input", sagte Harry nur.

„Drinnen", erklärte Remus geduldig. „Vorwärts?", ergänzte er dann zaghaft seiner Vermutung folgend, daß Harry kurz zuvor auf genau dieses Wort reagiert hatte und tatsächlich folgte er ihm endlich unter immer wieder hervorgebrachten "Vorwärts" von Remus.

-oto-

Eine halbe Stunde später war Remus _noch_ verwirrter – und auch leicht verzweifelt. Harry stellte das ganze Haus auf den Kopf. Jedes technische Gerät, das er finden konnte, hatte er begeistert ausprobiert und sich von Remus – zu dessen Verwunderung – die Funktion erklären lassen. Dabei hatte er immer wieder gejubelt: „Input, Input..."

Gerade war der Junge auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer und testete die Knöpfe an dem Muggelfernseher, der dort auf einer kleinen Kommode stand. „Input, Input...", rief er wieder, auch noch in die Hände klatschend, als er schon begeistert den ersten bewegten Bildern folgte.

Remus kratzte sich – noch verwirrter, was eigentlich schon fast nicht mehr möglich war – den Kopf. Gerade von Harry hätte er erwartet, daß er mit einem Fernseher klar kam. Er hatte schließlich lange genug bei Muggeln gelebt. Aber nach seinem momentanen Verhalten zu schließen, hatte er noch nie so ein Gerät gesehen.

Remus erklärte ihm die Fernbedienung, bevor er sich dem Chaos in der Küche widmete und da Harry scheinbar nicht vor der Flimmerkiste wegzubekommen war, ließ er ihn einfach davor sitzen, als er eine ganze Weile später müde ins Bett fiel. Was nun wirklich mit dem Jungen los war, darum konnte er sich auch am nächsten Tag noch kümmern.

Tonks war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Doch da Ordenstreffen häufig länger dauerten, beschloß er, sich vor dem nächsten Morgen noch keine Sorgen um sie machen.

-oto-

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Remus von einem Geruch geweckt, der seiner Nase überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er schnupperte kurz und nachdem er festgestellt hatte, daß regelrechte Rauchschwaden durch sein Haus zogen, stand er senkrecht.

Keine Minute später war er – noch im Schlafanzug und mit wirren Haaren – in der Küche. Dort strahlte ihn ein äußerst wacher Harry an, der vergnügt in einer Pfanne mit schwarzbraunen Eiern herumrührte.

„Du – hast – Frühstück – gemacht...?", fragte Remus quietschend. Auch das war etwas, was er Harry, bei all seinen Erlebnissen bei den Dursleys, nicht zugetraut hatte: Das Frühstück verbrennen zu lassen.

„Ja, denn Morgenstund' hat Gold im Mund..." Harry klang schon fast zitierend. „Sind die Eier schon goldbraun, ist der Tag schöner anzuschaun..."

Remus zog teils amüsiert, teils noch besorgter, die Augenbrauen nach oben. Harry klang wie aus einer schlechten Kochsendung – aber wenigstens hörte er sich nicht mehr so holprig an, wie am Abend vorher.

Da hob der Junge die Pfanne und bevor Remus es verhindern konnte, versuchte Harry das Rührei – oder was es sonst hatte werden sollen – in der Luft zu wenden. Statt in der Pfanne, landete es genau auf Harrys Kopf und begann in Stückchen von ihm abzufallen.

„Waah...", schrie Remus alarmiert und rannte, um einen kühlen Lappen zu holen. Man konnte sich schließlich scheußlichst an heißem Essen verbrennen und das, vor allem im Gesicht.

Harry schien das Ganze nicht sonderlich zu stören, denn er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und blickte dann deprimiert auf die Eierbröckchen auf dem Boden. „Doch kein goldbraunes Ei zum Frühstück", sagte er mit leicht traurigem Unterton.

Remus war inzwischen mit dem kalten Lappen zurück und zog damit eine Spur über Harrys Gesicht und die Haare, in denen noch einige Eireste klebten. „Merlin, bist du in Ordnung, Harry? Du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt." Besorgt begutachtete er den vermeintlichen Schaden, während der Junge ihm zusicherte. „Harry 3 geht es gut. Mit Harry 3 ist alles in Ordnung."

Remus runzelte die Stirn bei dieser seltsamen Rede in dritter Person. Dann sprang er abrupt einen ganzen Meter zurück. „Du bist nicht Harry...", meinte er entsetzt.

Harry 3 blickte ihn blinzelnd an. „Natürlich bin ich Harry 3!"

Remus deutete auf die Stirn des Jungen. „Wo ist deine Narbe? Die wurde doch sicher nicht vom heißen Ei weggebrannt?"

Harry langte sich an die Stirn, auf die Remus zeigte. „Narbe?", fragte er verwirrt. „Warum soll Harry 3 eine Narbe haben?"

„Weil Harry immer eine Narbe hatte. ‚Harry Potter ist der Junge der lebt – der Junge, der von du-weißt-schon-wem mit einer Narbe als seiner würdig gezeichnet wurde'", zitierte Remus.

„Wer ist Harry Potter?", fragte der Junge neugierig. „Und wer ist du-weißt-schon-wem?"

Nun blinzelte Remus _noch_ verwirrter. „Na... du... also... eigentlich nicht du, also... ein Junge, der genauso aussieht, wie du – nur, daß er eben auf der Stirn eine Narbe hat – und du-weißt-schon-wer ist unser aller größter Feind."

„Ich hatte noch nie eine Narbe", erklärte sein Gegenüber ihm, das Gehörte nur kurz verdauend. „Fred und George haben mir keine Narbe eingebaut..."

Langsam begann eine riesige Kirchenglocke gegen Remus' Schädel zu klingeln. „Fred und George?"

-oto-

Kurze Zeit später hatte Remus über den Kamin eine Verbindung zu dem übermüdet wirkenden Arthur Weasley im Ministerium aufgebaut. Er hatte ihm kurz erklärt, was er wußte – daß wohl irgendein Experiment der Zwillinge, welches aussah wie Harry Potter, nun bei ihm gelandet war – und Arthur hatte ihm erklärt, daß er sofort versuchen würde, seine Söhne zu erreichen, damit diese sich um die augenscheinliche Störung des nach dem Blitzeinschlag geflüchteten Harry-Duplikats kümmern konnten.

„Hat er einen Zauberstab?", fragte Arthur neugierig. Er war auch nur grob eingeweiht und hatte das Treffen wegen Überstunden im Ministerium verpaßt. Tatsächlich hatte er sogar die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet. Seine Söhne hatten ihn nachts nur knapp übers Flohnetzwerk informiert.

„Ich weiß nicht, müßte ich nachsehen..."

„Dann mach das und nimm' ihm den am besten weg... ach...", beschloß Arthur da. „Ich komm' am besten gleich selbst vorbei. Endlich mal eine Möglichkeit sich die Ohren zu vertreten und sich die Beine um den Wind wehen zu lassen..."

„Äh...", begann Remus, beschloß dann aber, keinen Kommentar zu dieser verdrehten Muggelredewendung abzugeben. „Ja – dann, bis gleich..." Hauptsache es kam jemand und er wurde nicht allein gelassen mit diesem – Etwas – was auch immer, das gerade versuchte seine Küche wieder sauber zu bekommen.

-oto-

Wenige Minuten später stellte Remus fest, daß dieser Harry 3 wohl besser als Putzfrau, denn als Koch taugte, denn die Küche blitzte beinahe schon so sauber, wie er sie am Abend zuvor verlassen hatte.

„Wow...", machte Remus beeindruckt.

Der falsche Harry schien das richtig aufzufassen, nämlich als Kompliment, denn er grinste ihn kurz an, bevor er sich wieder mit Feuereifer dem Schwammtuch in seiner Hand widmete.

„Ähm...", begann Remus vorsichtig. „Harry – 3", ergänzte er dann noch, da das scheinbar zum Namen dieses Harrys gehörte.

„Ja?", sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit von dem – Etwas.

„Hast du... ich meine... Besitzt du... einen Zauberstab?"

Harry klopfte sich, wie selbstverständlich, auf die Gesäßtasche, in der Remus tatsächlich die Spitze eines Holzstabes erkennen konnte. „Jeder unserer Reihe ist mit allen notwendigen Verteidigungsmechanismen ausgestattet."

Remus schluckte. Das klang alles so – wissenschaftlich. „Würdest du ihn mir... ich meine.. ähm...", versuchte er den anderen so harmlos wie möglich zu entwaffnen, da quietschte der nicht-wirkliche-Junge erschrocken auf.

„Was?", quietschte auch Remus, der sich sorgte, daß der andere ihn durchschaut hatte. Doch da sah er schon die Spinne, die mit seltsam verrenkten Gliedern auf dem Schwammtuch klebte.

„Ich scheine sie auseinander genommen zu haben. Sie funktioniert nicht mehr", meinte er betrübt. Dann streckte er das gesamte Schwammtuch, inklusive ‚kaputter' Spinne zu Remus. „Machst du sie wieder ganz?"

Remus starrte perplex erst auf die Spinne, dann auf den Harry. „Das kann ich nicht...", keuchte er dann.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry 3, wie ein kleines Kind – das er im Grunde mit seinen 24 Stunden Lebensdauer ja noch war.

„Weil sie nicht mehr lebt."

Erschrocken klappte der Mund des Harry-Duplikats auf. „Warum nicht?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie hat aufgehört zu leben. Das heißt, sie ist tot. Tote kann man nicht ganz machen", wurde Remus genauer.

„Das ist nicht gut...", stellte der Harry schniefend fest.

Das Schniefen brachte Remus zum Blinzeln. Abgesehen von der Naivität und der Narbe wirkte dieser Harry tatsächlich _verdammt_ echt.

„Ja, das ist nicht gut", erklärte er so ernst er konnte. „Aber da wir daran jetzt nichts mehr ändern können, solltest du sie nun von dem Tuch abwaschen."

Er wartete auf ein Nicken des Harrys. „Und wenn du damit fertig bist, ist sicher auch schon Arthur da, und wir können dich zu Fred und George bringen.

Sofort ruckte Harrys Kopf nach oben. „Was soll ich bei Fred und George?"

„Die werden sehen, was bei dir falsch läuft und dich reparieren", erklärte Remus geduldig.

„Aber bei mir läuft nichts falsch, ich kann mich ganz normal bewegen..."

„Du bist abgehauen und das ist ein Fehler. Fred und George müssen dich deswegen auseinander nehmen, um zu sehen, was der Blitz angerichtet hat, um dich wieder reparieren zu können." Remus seufzte schon fast.

„Auseinander nehmen? Das heißt tot machen?", rief Harry entsetzt. „Aber ich lebe, ich will nicht aufhören zu leben!!!"

-oto-

Remus hatte versucht den aufgebrachten Harry 3 zu beruhigen. Doch leider erfolglos. Das Duplikat lief immer noch wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch das Haus und langsam wäre Remus froh gewesen, Tonks als Verstärkung zu haben.

Verstärkung tauchte auch bald auf, allerdings nicht in Form einer weiblichen Schönheit, sondern als schwarzer Mann, der mit einem lauten Knall mitten im Wohnzimmer auftauchte.

„Lupin, habe ich Ihnen nicht schon 100 Mal gesagt, daß sie Ihr Wohnzimmer sauber halten sollen...", wies ihn die scharfe Stimme des schwarzen Mannes zurecht, während er noch versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, welches durch die am Boden liegende TV-Fernbedienung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.

Gleichzeitig hörte man einen lauten Schrei und im nächsten Moment saß Harry 3 mit angezogenen Beinen auf Remus' Wohnzimmertisch. „WAAH... Was ist das? Wer sind sie? Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Potter", schnarrte der schwarze Mann. „Haben Sie nun völlig den Verstand verloren? Sie werden doch noch wissen, was apparieren ist?"

„Ähm, Severus...", versuchte Remus sich einzumischen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Das wurde mir nicht beigebracht!"

„SIE HATTEN, WIE ALLE ANDEREN AUCH APPARATIONSUNTERRICHT!!!", donnerte Severus, der keinen Grund mehr sah seine lange mit Harry geübte Geduld weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Vor allem nicht nach dem, was am Ende des letzten Schuljahres vorgefallen war.

„Severus..." Remus wagte es nun sogar, dem Tränkemeister auf die Schulter zu tippen und sofort drehte dieser sich schwungvoll um, um ihn anzuschnauzen: „WAS?"

„Das – ist – nicht – Harry...", erklärte Remus langsam und deutlich.

Snape schnellte wieder auf dem Absatz herum.

„Natürlich ist das Harry...", meinte er und das Duplikat stimmte ihm zu.

„Natürlich bin ich Harry, Harry 3..."

„3?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Er drehte sich erneut und fragte nun Remus. „3? Was hat dieser Junge sich nun wieder für einen Schwachsinn ausgedacht?"

„Das ist nicht Harry", wiederholte Remus noch mal. „Das ist ein Duplikat..."

Snapes zweite Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Er drehte sich – nun etwas langsamer – wieder zum Grund ihrer Diskussion herum. „Legilemens!" Ohne viel Federlesens zu machen, hatte er den Zauberstab gehoben und auf Harry 3 gezielt.

Dieser blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und merkte gar nicht, daß der Schwarzhaarige gerade durch seinen Kopf spazierte.

„Also, ganz so leer hatte ich Potters Hirn tatsächlich nicht in Erinnerung...", bemerkte Snape trocken.

Remus schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht, denn das IST – NICHT – HARRY!" Kurzentschlossen schob er Severus beiseite, so daß er zu dem immer noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch sitzenden Harry gelangen konnte. Er fuhr mit der Hand über dessen Stirn. „Siehst du, er hat gar keine Narbe... Er ist ein Experiment der Weasley-Zwillinge..."

„Hm", brummte Severus nur. „_Das_ erklärt einiges..."

-oto-

Während sie auf die Ankunft der Weasleys – oder zumindest Arthurs warteten – klärte Remus Snape über das Geschehene auf. Gleichzeitig mußte er ihn vertrösten, daß Severus erst dann die neuesten Ordensinformationen erhalten würde, wenn Tonks oder jemand anderes, der bei dem Treffen am Vortag dabei gewesen war, bei ihm eintraf.

Severus grummelte zwar ein wenig darüber, mußte sich aber mit der Situation abfinden. Ihr schöner Plan, daß er, während er vor den Auroren floh, seine Informationen immer bei Remus abholte, da sein Aufenthalt bei ihm nicht gar so auffällig war, wie z.B. bei McGonagall, und so auch gewiß keine wichtige Eule von den falschen Leuten zur falschen Zeit abgefangen werden konnte, schien damit sinnlos zu werden. Doch es blieb ihm ja nichts anderes übrig, wollte er die aktuellsten Ordensnachrichten erfahren.

Irgendwann – sie hatten Harry 3 mit der Erlaubnis erneut die Küche verwüsten zu dürfen – sprich, ein zweites Frühstück vorzubereiten – ruhig gestellt – trafen Arthur, seine Zwillinge und tatsächlich auch noch Tonks gleichzeitig ein.

Sie wurden informiert, was sich zwischenzeitlich bei Remus abgespielt hatte und das Urteil der Zwillinge war eindeutig: „Sonnenklar..."

„Er muß repariert werden..."

„Nicht tot machen, nicht tot machen...", jammerte Harry 3, der bei so vielen Anwesenden gar nicht wußte, wohin er noch fliehen konnte und daher immer unruhiger wurde. Das zweite Frühstück, das diesmal sogar von einem Verkohlen verschont geblieben war, stand noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und wartete darauf, aufgegessen zu werden.

„Sie werden dich schon nicht tot machen...", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen und das Duplikat klammerte sich Halt suchend an ihm fest.

„Bei Merlin, Lupin. Reißen Sie sich zusammen!", donnerte Snape. „Der Kerl hat eine Funktionsstörung. Lassen Sie die Zwillinge jetzt ihren Job machen – auch, wenn sie scheinbar nicht sonderlich gut darin sind..."

Da platzte Remus der Kragen: „DAS LEBEN IST KEINE FUNKTIONSSTÖRUNG!!", brüllte er Severus einfach an.

„Ach, bind' uns doch kein Krokodil auf...", meinte George.

„Das heißt, einen Bären...", verbesserte Fred ihn durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen, bevor Remus sich schon über die weitere Mißhandlung einer Muggelredewendung durch einen Weasley beschweren konnte.

„Das ist kein Bär!" Remus stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf. „Das ist offensichtlich etwas, was über euren Verstand rausgeht." Er zeigte auf das Duplikat, welches immer noch wie eine Klette an seinem Arm hing.

„Er ist am Leben. Er hat Angst vor dem Tod. Ja, er hat sogar noch andere Gefühle, wie Trauer, oder Freude gezeigt."

„Vielleicht habt ihr einen Frankenfels, oder wie das heißt, konstruiert..." Tonks grinste die Zwillinge an, die ihr synchron einen Vogel zeigten.

„Remus!", wandte sich Fred an den seiner Meinung nach einfach leicht Übergeschnappten – wie konnte man ein Duplikat für lebendig halten? „Er ist darauf programmiert zu tun, was wir sagen, und deshalb kommt er jetzt mit!"

Völlig unerwartet für Harry 3 wurde er da eilig rechts und links von den Zwillingen gepackt, des Zauberstabes entledigt und nach draußen geschoben. „Aber ich will nicht...", begehrte er ein letztes Mal auf, bevor die Tür hinter den drei Gestalten zufiel.

„Ähm ja", meinte Arthur etwas unsicher. „Ich sollte vielleicht..." Er zeigte hinter seinen Söhnen her.

„Wir seh'n uns...", meinte Tonks, als einzige fähig und willens sich zu verabschieden – Remus war zu sprachlos und bei Severus lag es ja sowieso unter seiner Würde, sich von einem Weasley mit mehr als einem leichten Nicken zu verabschieden.

„Ja, wir sind ja nicht blind...", erwiderte Arthur noch, bevor auch er das Haus verließ.

-oto-

Während Tonks erleichtert war, den Störenfried los zu sein, Remus sich noch immer darum grämte, daß er dem armen ‚Jungen' nicht geholfen hatte und Severus immer noch auf seine Informationen, wegen denen er ursprünglich ja gekommen war, wartete, waren die Zwillinge glücklich und froh ihr entwischtes Duplikat wiederzuhaben.

Sie hatten Harry 3 auf den Rücksitz des Wagens verfrachtet, direkt neben Harry 7. Den hatten sie mitgenommen, da man ja nie wissen konnte, auf welche Gefahren man traf und außerdem brachte die 7 ja Glück, weswegen sie auch genau 7 Duplikate hergestellt hatten.

Sie unterhielten sich eifrig darüber, was sie alles bei Harry 3 überprüfen mußten, wobei es dem auf der Rückbank Sitzenden immer mulmiger wurde.

„Merlin sei Dank konnten wir ihm so leicht den Zauberstab abnehmen", freute sich George gerade, da ihnen beiden klar war, wie viel Unheil das Duplikat damit hätte anrichten können. Da schreckte ein Räuspern sie aus ihrer Unterhaltung auf.

Fred, der am Steuer saß, sah kurz nach hinten, nur um erneut den Kopf zurück zu drehen – diesmal mit gesteigertem Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ähm.. George...", meinte er nur, seinen Bruder auf die neue Situation aufmerksam machend.

„Ja, Fred?" Er folgte Freds Blick und sofort wurde auch ihm ganz flau ihm Magen. „Oh oh..."

„Was machen wir jetzt, George?", fragte Fred unsicher, den Wagen langsam auf der Landstraße in Richtung London ausrollen lassend. Sie waren gefahren, weil sie in die Innenstadt mußten und der Unsichtbarkeitsmodus des Wagens gerade mal wieder nicht funktionierte.

Freds Ebenbild schluckte kurz. „Also, ich weiß ja nicht, was du vor hast...", begann er dann. „Aber ich habe vor zu brüllen und wegzurennen..."

Fred sah George mit offenem Mund an. „Gute Idee", meinte er nach einem Moment des Überlegens und schon waren sie vor dem sie mit dem Zauberstab von Harry 7 bedrohenden Harry 3 aus dem Wagen geflohen.

Dieser setzte sich, als die Weasleys draußen waren, hinter das Steuer und flüchtete somit ein zweites Mal. Diesmal jedoch motorisiert.

-oto-

Da er nicht wußte, wo er hin sollte – und der Weg zu Remus auch der einzige war, den er kannte – floh das Duplikat erst mal den Weg zurück, den es gekommen war.

„Remus, du mußt mir helfen, ich will nicht tot sein...", fiel er beinahe mit der Tür ins Haus – hätte Remus sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig vorher geöffnet.

„Was sucht DAS hier schon wieder hier?", kreischte Tonks entsetzt, die natürlich aus Neugierde aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen war, um zu sehen, wer sie nun schon wieder besuchte. Langsam fand sie die Erfindung der Zwillinge überhaupt nicht mehr toll.

„_Das_ ist Harry 3 und nicht DAS..." Remus sah sie mit beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er schien kurz vor dem Köcheln zu sein. Harry 3 war noch eine ganze Weile Gesprächsthema gewesen, bevor Tonks ihren Bericht an Severus beginnen hatte können.

„Bitte, ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll...", meldete sich der fast-Junge da wieder zu Wort.

„Zurück zu den Weasleys, verdammt noch mal!", wetterte Tonks und wollte schon auf den Harry zustürmen, als ein Zauberspruch sie stoppte. Das Duplikat hatte sie einfach außer Gefecht gesetzt. Hätte Severus, der ebenfalls neugierig war, nicht hinter ihr gestanden, wäre sie einfach flach auf den Boden geplumpst. So wurde ihr Fall etwas weicher. Nichtsdestotrotz, das Ergebnis war das gleiche: Tonks lag k.o. auf dem Boden. Sie konnte nicht mal mehr blinzeln.

„Ähm... Harry...", wagte Remus zaghaft sich an den Jungen zu wenden. „Würdest du vielleicht den Zauberstab..." Schon war die Spitze der Waffe auf Remus gerichtet, was diesen deutlich sichtbar schlucken ließ.

„Ich hab sie nicht kaputtgemacht...", meinte Harry 3, den Zauberstab jedoch noch immer auf Remus gerichtet. „Oder?", wandte er sich dann unsicher fragend an Severus.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie lebt. Ihr Pulsschlag ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie ist nur ohnmächtig..."

Harry 3 atmete erleichtert auf, was Remus wieder etwas mit ihm versöhnte. Er schien selbst über das Geschehene erschrocken zu sein. Es war reiner Reflex, Überlebenswille – und keine geplante Absicht gewesen. Das zeigte jedoch auch, daß Harry 3 tatsächlich am Leben war.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Severus mit ruhiger Kühle in der Stimme. Er wußte nicht, zu was das Duplikat noch fähig war und er wollte nicht riskieren ebenfalls zu Boden geschickt zu werden.

„Hier werden sie uns finden...", warf Remus aufgeregt ein.

Severus schnaubte. „Natürlich, Sie sind ja auf seiner Seite..."

„Irgendwer muß es ja schließlich sein..." Remus stampfte beinahe mit dem Fuß auf, aus Trotz.

„Wir gehen...", beschloß Harry 3 und winkte drohend mit dem Zauberstab.

-oto-

Zwei Tage später glaubte Severus immer noch nicht, daß Harry 3 wirklich am Leben war. Dafür war er kurz davor Remus zu erwürgen – oder über ihn herzufallen und ihn zu Boden zu knutschen. Wie der Werwolf mit dem Duplikat umging war einfach herzergreifend. Die kleine – zeitweise sehr intim wirkende Tanzeinlage, zu der ihn der andere gezwungen hatte, damit Harry 3 verstand, was der Unterschied zwischen einem freundschaftlichen und einem – gewissen anderen Verhältnis zu anderen Personen war, hatte zusätzlich auch noch sehr alte und verschüttet geglaubte Gefühle in ihm geweckt. Doch die Tatsache, daß er seit zwei Tagen keine Dusche und kein Bett mehr gesehen hatte, war seiner Laune absolut _nicht_ zuträglich.

Außerdem fragte er sich, wann Lupin ihn in diesen zwei Tagen eigentlich dazu gebracht hatte, ihn nun doch endlich, nach all den Jahren, wieder zu duzen und ihn auch noch zu allem Übelkeit mit dem Vornamen anzureden. Die Welt war wirklich ein seltsamer Ort geworden. Voldemort schien auch noch Wind davon bekommen zu haben, daß ‚Harry' irgendwo in der Wildnis herumturnte und so hatten sie schon mehrmals Todesser-Patrouillen ausweichen oder sich sogar mit ihnen anlegen müssen. Wenigstens war Harry 7, den sie ja immer noch mit sich schleppten, immer noch nur ein Duplikat und nicht auch noch einer ihrer Streitpunkte. Außerdem war er bei einem der Scharmützel so stark verletzt worden, daß er nicht mehr wirklich funktionsfähig war. Sie hatten noch nicht rausbekommen, was ihn da für ein Fluch erwischt hatte, aber auf jeden Fall hatte dieser die sensorische Wahrnehmung des Duplikates empfindlich gestört.

„Verdammt, Severus, du bist inzwischen Meister der Flucht. Du könntest uns helfen, statt hier rumzujammern. Dann hätten wir es sicher auch bequemer..." Remus stand mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm und beschwerte sich über seine zynischen Kommentare.

„Aber wofür denn? Was soll das bringen?", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige knapp.

„Ihm..." Remus zeigte auf den auf einem Stein sitzenden und die vom Himmel fallenden Sternschnuppen beobachtenden Harry 3. „...bringt es, daß man ihn nicht umbringt."

„Remus!!!" Severus' Geduldsfaden war zwar dehnbar – aber nicht mehr allzu lange. „Er ist nicht am Leben. Er ist nur eine Erfindung der Zwillinge – zugegeben, eine recht hochwertige Erfindung. Aber eben nur eine Erfindung – wie diese Muggelfernseher oder so was..."

Remus hob entrüstet die Hände. „Ein Muggelfernseher? Du kannst ihn doch nicht mit einem Muggelfernseher vergleichen... pfftssss... Ein Fernseher... also wirklich, Severus. Er ist schon lange keine bloße Erfindung mehr, sondern ein lebendes, fühlendes Wesen, das für einen 4tägigen auch noch verdammt gut spricht..."

Severus grunzte nur unwillig. „Also gut..." Er stand auf und bewegte sich zielstrebigen Schrittes auf Harry 3 zu, der immer noch mit verträumtem Blick den Sternschnuppen hinterher sah.

„Was hast du vor?" Remus sprang aufgeregt hinter Severus her. „Du tust ihm doch nichts, oder?" Snape antwortete nicht. „Severus!"

Der Schwarzhaarige machte eine Handbewegung, die Remus stoppte. „Harry 3", wandte er sich dann an das Duplikat.

„Ja, Severus Snape?", fragte dieser und richtete sich neugierig auf.

„Ich möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen und ich will wissen, was du dazu sagst..."

Harry 3 nickte und blickte Snape aufmerksam an, so begann dieser:

„Ein Pfarrer, ein Priester und ein Rabbi spielten zusammen Golf..."

Remus starrte mit großen Augen auf Severus und fragte sich, ob dieser nun plötzlich den Verstand verloren hatte. Es herrschte ja schon seit längerer Zeit ein großer Druck auf ihm. Vielleicht war die erneute Flucht nun zuviel für sein Gehirn gewesen. Denn warum sonst, sollte er Harry 3 einen Witz erzählen? Da das jedoch für Harry 3 nicht gefährlich war, hielt er ihn nicht auf.

„Sie beschlossen, nach dem Spiel für jedes mit einem Schlag erreichte Loch eine Spende an die Wohlfahrt zu machen. Allerdings mußte auch ihr eigener Gott dabei bedacht werden. Das Problem war: Wie sollten Sie den Betrag aufteilen.

Der Pfarrer schlug vor: Wir malen einen Kreis auf den Boden, werfen die Münzen in die Luft und alles, was im Kreis landet, soll an die Kirche gehen, der Rest an die Wohlfahrt.

Der Priester war dafür, daß alles, was außerhalb des Kreises landete an die Kirche gehen sollte und nur das innen gelandete an die Wohlfahrt.

Nun kam es auf den Rabbi an, was der sagte. Dieser meinte nur: Ganz einfach: Wir werfen das Geld in die Luft – und alles, was Gott davon haben will, das soll er gleich behalten. Der Rest geht an die Wohlfahrt..."

Damit endete Snapes kleine Erzählung und sowohl er, als auch Remus starrten Harry 3 neugierig an.

„...soll er gleich behalten?", murmelte dieser und Severus sah schon triumphierend zu Remus. Dann jedoch begann Harry 3 zu grinsen. „...soll er behalten...", wiederholte er und dann fing er an unkontrolliert zu lachen. „...soll er behalten...", murmelte er immer wieder und klatschte sich amüsiert auf die Schenkel.

Remus freute sich über Harry 3s Reaktion – und über die von Severus. Dieser starrte ihn nämlich mit offenem Mund erstaunt an.

Als dieser Zustand anhielt fragte Remus vorsichtig: „Severus, alles okay?"

Snape blinzelte. „Ich glaube das jetzt nicht..."

„Was glaubst du jetzt nicht?

„Er lacht..."

„Ja, natürlich lacht er, du hast ihm ja schließlich gerade einen Witz erzählt – auch wenn das nicht gerade ein guter war... Warum ist das so erschütternd für dich?"

„Er lacht", wiederholte Severus, immer noch perplex. „Eine – spontane – emotionale – Reaktion... das ist – nicht zu fassen..."

„Severus?" Irgendwie befürchtete Remus mit seinen Überlegungen zum Geisteszustand seiner Mitstreiters Recht gehabt zu haben. Da konnte er schon erleichtert ausatmen, denn Severus sah ihn direkt an und seine Augen waren so klar, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Du hattest Recht. Er lebt..."

Nun war Remus an der Reihe ungläubig zu blinzeln. Dann begann er breit zu grinsen. „Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit..." Dann passierte etwas, mit dem er im Leben nicht gerechnet hatte.

Severus Snape sprang – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – er sprang auf, lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn – beinahe. Er hatte immerhin seine Hände an Remus' Oberarmen liegen. Das war für Severus schon ein regelrechtes um den Hals fallen. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Remus schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Es ist diesen verrückten Zwillingen tatsächlich gelungen Leben zu erschaffen. Remus, LEBEN... Die Wissenschaft wird... die Wissenschaft wird..." Die Freude auf Severus' Gesicht verschwand. „Die Wissenschaft wird ihn auseinander nehmen, um herauszufinden, wie das passieren konnte und dabei werden sie ihn zerstören...", endete er dann deprimiert.

„Und genau deswegen müssen wir ja auch mit ihm fliehen...", meinte Remus, der fand, daß Severus endlich den Knackpunkt an der ganzen Sache verstanden hatte.

Severus sah ihn an. Seine Hände lagen immer noch auf Remus' Oberarmen und es war nicht zu erkennen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. „Wir?", fragte er dann nur ein Wort.

Remus wurde es langsam unheimlich. Severus klang so anders als sonst. „Wir... oder willst du nicht mitkommen?"

„Was ist mit Tonks?", fragte Severus und seine Stimme klang immer noch so ungewohnt – so zitternd.

„Du hast ja gesehen, wie sie reagiert hat." Remus verzog das Gesicht. „Sie würde bestimmt nicht mitkommen wollen."

Severus sah ihn wieder nur mit seinen dunklen Augen an, bevor er eine weitere Frage stellte: „Willst du denn, daß sie mitkommt?"

Nun sah Remus Severus etwas länger an. Stille herrschte, bis sich ein feines Lächeln auf Remus' Lippen schlich. „Nein", stellte er dann fest. „Ich würde viel lieber mit _dir_ durchbrennen..."

„Durchbrennen?", schmunzelte Severus über die Wortwahl.

Remus wiederholte stur. „Durchbrennen!" Er wußte sehr wohl, wie sich das anhörte und genau so sollte es auch sein. Er mochte Tonks zwar, aber die Liebe zu ihr, von der er gehofft hatte, daß sie sich mit der Zeit noch einstellte, hatte ihn noch nicht erreicht. Dafür hegte er immer noch Gefühle für einen gewissen Schwarzhaarigen, den er seit seiner Schulzeit kannte. Er hatte gar nicht groß überlegen müssen, auf Severus' Frage hin.

„Remus..." Severus versagte beinahe die Stimme. Dann tat er das, was er schon seit ihrer engen Tanzeinlage hatte tun wollen. Er beugte sich vor und gab Remus einen stürmischen Kuß, den dieser genauso stürmisch erwiderte.

-oto-

Weitere zwei Tage später waren sie immer noch auf der Flucht – hatten zu ihrem Leidwesen allerdings nicht mehr nur die Weasleys auf den Fersen, nein, auch eine Bande von Todessern jagte ihnen hinterher. Scheinbar war das Gerücht nun endgültig zu ihnen durchgedrungen, daß Harry Potter sich in der Nähe von London aufhielt und dort als leichte Beute angesehen werden konnte.

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte Remus, der nervös einen Blick hinter dem Baum hervorwagte, hinter dem er stand. 15 Todesser trabten in ihren schwarzen Kutten auf ihr Versteck zu und sahen äußerst bedrohlich aus.

„Ich überlege noch, ich überlege noch...", murmelte Severus, der in Remus' Rücken stand und hinter dem Busch hervorstarrte, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Bauminsel konnte er die Zwillinge ausmachen, mitsamt Arthur, Tonks und ein paar weiteren Ordensmitgliedern.

„Voldemort wird ihn töten lassen wollen...", murmelte Remus auf seiner Seite.

„Fred und George werden ihn analysieren wollen...", meinte Snape auf der anderen Seite. Keine der beiden Optionen kam für sie in Frage. Sie hatten sich vorgenommen das Harry-Duplikat zu schützen, komme was wolle.

„Ich bringe euch nur in Schwierigkeiten...", murmelte Harry 3 mit schlechtem Gewissen und verkroch sich in dem Muggelvan, gegen den sie die Weasleykarre inzwischen getauscht hatten, und der nur mit der Kühlerhaube unter einer Baumkrone hervorragte.

„Severus, wir müssen etwas tun..." Remus wandte sich verzweifelt an seinen – inzwischen – Partner.

Dieser konnte jedoch gar nicht mehr reagieren, da wurde ihr fahrbarer Untersatz gestartet. Der Motor gurgelte ein paarmal, bevor er mit Mühen ansprang.

„Nein...", rief Remus, doch Severus hielt ihn zurück, bevor er dem Wagen hinterherspringen konnte.

„Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt. Ein Fluch und die Todesser haben dich erwischt..."

„Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht ganz alleine...", argumentierte Remus, doch Snape starrte ihn nur mit seinem besten Strafeblick an.

„Remus, ein sinnloses Opfer deinerseits nützt ihm nichts..."

Remus brauchte einen Moment, bevor er den Sinn in Severus' Worten sah und nickte. Dann blickte er ängstlich in Richtung des davon holpernden Wagens. Vorsorglich zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

Keine Sekunde später wurde das Fahrzeug von einem Fluch getroffen und stoppte. Harry 3 öffnete die Tür und ließ sich dahinter in Deckung nieder. Als er sah, wie die Todesser näher kamen, suchte er sein Heil in der Flucht. Er rannte, was seine Beine hergaben, doch die schützende Bauminsel, in der sich auch Remus und Severus versteckt hielten, konnte er nicht mehr erreichen.

Remus, der weiterhin von Severus zurück gehalten werden mußte, sah mit Entsetzen, wie ein Stolperfluch Harry 3 traf. Das Duplikat stand nicht mehr auf. Dennoch hatte Remus die Hoffnung, daß es nur ein harmloser Sturz war.

Da waren schon die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens zur Stelle. Sie hatten das Gefecht bemerkt und sich beeilt näher zu kommen. Nun warfen sie die Todesser mit geballter Kraft zurück. Tonks, Arthur und die anderen Ordensmitglieder verfolgten die Flüchtenden, während sich Fred und George, ihre Umgebungskarte wegsteckend, zu ihrer Erfindung begaben. Minerva, die sich extra um das Duplikat einzufangen, ebenfalls aus den Mauern von Hogwarts gewagt hatte, blieb bei ihnen. „Wie sieht es aus?", fragte sie die Zwillinge neugierig.

Remus und Severus kamen ebenfalls heran und konnten gerade noch das vernichtende Urteil Freds hören. „Er hat sich den Hals gebrochen. Da ist nichts mehr zu machen..."

George seufzte, Minerva nickte und Remus stieß einen verzweifelten Schrei aus. So hatte das nicht enden sollen.

Severus hielt ihn und ließ es zu, daß der Werwolf seinen Kopf schluchzend an seiner Schulter vergraben konnte.

Minerva zog nur eine Braue nach oben bei dem vertrauten Bild, das ihre beiden ehemaligen Kollegen abgaben. Dann legte sie Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Remus, vielleicht ist es besser so. Nun muß er nicht mehr vor allem und jedem flüchten... und der echte Harry ist sicher für eine Weile keiner Gefahr mehr ausgesetzt. Die Todesser halten ihn schließlich für tot!"

Remus' Kopf schnellte herum und er wollte schon zu einer barschen Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Severus stoppte ihn, indem er ihm kurzerhand den Mund zuhielt. „Remus!", zischte er und Remus schluckte seinen Ärger für den Moment. In gewissem Sinne hatte Minerva ja auch Recht – aber nur in gewissem Sinne.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit..."

„...vielleicht finden wir ja noch etwas heraus...", verkündeten die Zwillinge und hievten den Duplikatskörper auf eine herbeigezauberte Bahre, die sie im Flug hinter ihren Besen herziehen konnten.

Minerva nickte. „Ich werde nachsehen, wie es um die anderen steht..."

Während die Zwillinge sich schon auf den Weg machten, wandte sie sich noch einmal an Remus und Severus. „Ich muß euch wohl nicht sagen, daß wir über eure Flucht noch mal reden müssen?"

Remus stierte sie nur an, mit dem gleichen Blick, den üblicherweise Severus verwendete, doch dieser nickte in dem Moment nur ab. „Wir sehen uns dann, Minerva..."

McGonagall verstand, daß die beiden eine Zeit für sich alleine benötigten – nach allem, was geschehen war – und machte sich nun tatsächlich auf, um nach den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu sehen.

Severus verfrachtete Remus derweil in den Wagen, auf den Fahrersitz, da er den Muggelvan nicht fahren konnte, und versuchte ihn soweit zu trösten, daß er auch in der Lage war, das Steuer in die Hand zu nehmen. „Remus, immerhin ging es schnell..." Das war zwar nicht gerade toll, aber immerhin ein Versuch.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, daß er nicht mehr da sein soll..."

Severus umfaßte äußerst sanft Remus' Hände, um sie zu drücken. Dies ließ den Braunhaarigen aufsehen und sogar lächeln. Immerhin waren sie durch diese ganze Geschichte endlich zusammen gekommen. So war doch noch etwas Positives passiert.

„Wer soll nicht mehr da sein?", ertönte da plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens.

Remus' sowie Severus' Kopf schnellte herum. „Harry 3?", fragten die beiden Zauberer synchron und lachten dann ungläubig, als sie das Duplikat grinsend unter der Decke vorschielen sahen, unter der er sich versteckt hatte. „Wie... Was?", stotterte Remus und erdrückte den ‚Jungen' beinahe in einer Umarmung.

„Ich habe Harry 7 soweit repariert, daß er sich zumindest wieder bewegen konnte...", erklärte Harry 3 kurz.

„Du, hast ihn, repariert?", fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Eine grandiose Leistung", meinte Remus, der schneller glaubte, daß der andere das tatsächlich fertig gebracht hatte.

„Ja, war doch eine gute Idee, oder?" Das Duplikat grinste sie schon beinahe unverschämt fröhlich an. „Jetzt muß ich nur noch einen Ort finden, an dem ich nie wieder einem der anderen begegne – oder die Umgebungskarte der Zwillinge mich erfaßt..."

Remus strahlte erst Harry 3, dann Severus an. Dieser ahnte schon, was das bedeutete: Er mußte einen Ort finden, an dem sie gut versteckt waren und dennoch frei leben konnten.

„Ähm.. ich habe einen Onkel", gab Severus da zu. „In Amerika – Kansas... der hat eine Farm."

„Meinst du, wir könnten bei ihm wohnen?", fragte Remus freudig erregt von der Aussicht, tatsächlich dem ganzen Krieg und den Problemen in England entfliehen zu können.

„Er hat mir ständig geschrieben, daß er sich dort so alleine fühlt – also ich denke, das dürfte kein großes Problem werden..."

Remus klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Dann laß uns gleich fahren – wir müssen die Tiere abholen..."

„Tiere abholen?", fragte Severus, der keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Remus sprach.

„Ja, meine Tiere", trällerte Remus fröhlich vor sich hin und ergänzte, nachdem er Severus' mißtrauischen Blick bemerkte: „Severus, du hast gerade gesagt, daß dein Onkel eine Farm hat. Da kann es nie genug Tiere geben. Dann haben nicht nur wir, sondern auch sie endlich ein richtiges Zuhause... Außerdem kann ich Tonks so noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen..."

Severus schlug sich an die Stirn. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? „Wenn du meinst...", murmelte er dann leise. Er hatte es angefangen, nun mußte er es auch durchziehen. Er hatte nun einen Partner und – einen Sohn. Denn als nichts anderes konnten sie Harry 3 ausgeben. „Wie sollen wir dich eigentlich in Zukunft nennen?", fragte Severus das Duplikat da. „Harry 3 wäre doch etwas zu auffällig..."

„Hm...", überlegte dieser. „Vielleicht Harold... oder Harvey... oder... oder... oder..."

Und während das Duplikat noch einen neuen Namen für sich überlegte startete Remus den Wagen, mit dem sie in ein neues Leben fahren würden.

Ende

* * *

Na, den Film erraten? Für alle, die es noch nicht rausbekommen haben: Ich habe etwas zu oft 'Nr. 5 lebt' gesehen... ;-)  
Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr von der kleinen Story haltet. 


End file.
